After the Curse Was Broken
by dark-angel Luna13
Summary: It has been two month after the curse was broken. The wedding of Loveday and Sir Benjamin is coming. Will Robin finally admit his feelings for Maria? Will the arrival of an old friend make Maria want to go back to London? Will Maria realize she likes Robin? I love the movia and Robin and Maria as a couple!
1. Chapter 1

_~I saw the "Secret of Moonacre" movie yesterday and I felt like I had to write a story about Maria and Robin. I LOVE Robin and I so badly wanted to see Maria and Robin become a couple after the scene with the rabbit in the forest after Maria leaves her uncle. I was very disappointed at the end even if it was a brilliant movie. I hope you like it! ~_

Robin knocked the door of his sister's current room with his fist.

«Come in! It's open» Loveday's smooth voice was heard from the other side. Robin pushed the door open and went in the room.

A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw his sister. Loveday was sparkling with happiness. She was looking herself in the mirror wearing her wedding dress.

«Hi sis. Is that the fifth or the sixth time you were this dress in a week? How long will it take you to realize it? » he said chuckling a little.

«Dear little brother it is the ninth time and I can't realize that in one week I am actually getting married! » Loveday answered sarcastically but with a big smile on her face.

It has been two months since the curse was broken by Maria. Loveday and Sir Benjamin were getting married, this time with both families agreeing to it. Robin's father had a change of heart after that night at the ruins. He was more than willing to make peace with the Merryweathers and the rest of the De Noir had agreed after some time. Some of them actually came to like Maria Merryweather, the Moon Princess.

At the thought of Maria he smiled a little. That girl could be as dangerous and devilish as the Merryweather's large black dog, Wrolf, which had maintained his lion form and was now wandering somewhere in the forest. His eyes looked at his left hand, where she had wounded him with a needle. Now there was nothing but a thin line to remind him of when he hated the Merryweathers.

His gaze and smile didn't go unnoticed by his sister. Her eyes lighten up when she realized her little brother must have been thinking of Maria. She smirked.

«Did you know that Maria is going to visit us today? » she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

«What? » she managed to not laugh with Robin's reaction. His eyes had widened and were looking at her shocked.

«Maria is coming here because she wants me to help her with her dress for the wedding. » she said looking directly at her brother instead of watching him over the mirror.

«Why can't you go to the Moonacre Manor? Why she has to come here? » he said trying to not sound anxious. He had put an effort in avoiding Maria for the last Two months. He didn't like the way he was feeling when she was around. And now she was coming to their castle.

«She said she wanted to visit Wrolf and decided to kill two birds with one stone. After she visits the lion in the evening she will come here. » Loveday explained. Robin sighed.

«Ok. I must leave now, sis. Dad said he wanted to discuss something with me. » Robin excused himself and turned to leave.

« I will call for you when Maria comes. I know you are excited to see her. » Loveday couldn't help but tease her little brother. Robin didn't turn to look at her because he didn't want her to see his face which had taken a bright red color. He walked out of the room trying hard to find an excuse to leave the castle before Maria's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria looked the castle in front of her. She still wasn't used to the idea of being welcomed at the de Noir's castle. Flashes of her being in the dungeon came to her mind. She looked back and could feel the presence of a big, black lion in the shadows of the forest. Wrolf's presence filled her with courage and she walked toward the castle.

Many de Noir waved at her as she passed by. She smiled in return and nodded at them. Of course there were the ones who still thought she was a little witch, but they were behaving nice because of Coeur de Noir's orders.

Her smile became larger when she saw Loveday waiting for her at the entrance of the huge castle. Her soon-to-be aunt had become her best friend and she was always happy when Loveday would come for a visit to the manor.

«Hello dear. I missed you! » Loveday said and hugged her tightly even if it has been only two days since they last seen each other.

«I missed you too, Loveday! » Maria replied. She quickly looked around searching for Robin. She hoped he would come to greet her because they hadn't seen each other much after the curse was broken.

Loveday noticed her looking around and smiled exactly the same way she had earlier with Robin.

«Is something wrong dear? » she asked the young girl.

«No! Everything is fine. Let's go, shall we? » Maria answered and followed Loveday inside the castle.

Loveday and Maria walked past the halls and finally arrived at Loveday's room. They went inside without noticing someone watching them from the shadows.

_~After a while! ~_

«Robin, the Moon Princess is here. She is with your sister at her room now. » said the boy, who was watching Loveday and Maria, standing outside Robin's room.

«Thanks John. I owe you one. » replied Robin. He listened to John's footsteps as he walked away. When the sound had become a quiet whisper he let out a deep breath.

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had decided to stay in his room until Maria was gone. He covered his eyes with his hat and he closed them, determined to sleep the whole evening.

After one hour of trying to sleep but not achieving it, he finally admitted he wouldn't find peace if he stayed any longer in his room. He stood up and started walking in circles trying to figure out what to do. His eyes fell to the window which had view to the forest. He wanted so much to go out. He always felt carefree and confident when he was in the wood. After thinking he decided it worth the risk. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his room.

After running down the hall, he stopped a little before his sister room. Moving as quietly as a mouse he walked past the room's door. He reached the corner of the hall and sighed relieved he had managed not to be noticed.

Right then the door slammed open and Loveday appeared at the opening. She looked at him and a wide smile appeared on her face. The boy gulped and his eyes widened in shock. _Guess I talked to early…._

«Robin! I'm so glad you are here! I was hoping you could help me. Come. » his sister said and motioned him over her side. Robin didn't move an inch. Loveday rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand forcing him inside the room.

On his sister's bed laid Maria, sleeping peacefully.

«Benjamin told me she doesn't sleep well lately. She is having nightmares but she won't talk to anyone about them. I left for just a few seconds and when I came back I found her sleeping. I would let her stay here but Benjamin wants her to go back to the manor before it gets dark. It wouldn't be nice to wake her up as she looks so tired. Could you please take her to the manor? » Loveday explained whispering to Robin as so not to wake up Maria.

«Forget it, sis! I'm not going to carry her all the way back to her house. » Robin protested and was ready to leave.

Loveday knew only one thing could convince him. She looked at him with big puppy eyes which were begging for his help. Robin understood what she was doing. When they were young Loveday would do the same exact thing to gain whatever she wanted from him. Her eyes, which were identical to their mother's who died giving birth to Robin, were his weakness.

«Ok, ok fine! I will do it! Just stop doing that! » he surrendered not being able to deny her.

Loveday's smile reached her ears. She hugged her brother tightly and gave him a peek on the cheek. Robin just rolled his eyes and hugged her back. _Everyone has their weaknesses. It is just bad luck mine is Loveday_…. He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

«Hey Robin, where are you taking the sleeping princess? »

Robin turned to look at Michael. The black haired boy in front of him looked back at him mockingly. Michael was always rivaling Robin since they were young. He wouldn't miss a chance to laugh at him.

«So Robin even your girlfriend get bored because of you and fell asleep? » they boy continued making fun of him.

«She is not my girlfriend, you idiot. Just mind your own business Michael. I don't have time to deal with you now. » Robin answered dryly to the boy and started walking away still carrying a sleeping Maria in his arms.

«The rumors are true. You really have become soft. A few months ago by now you would have hit me. Guess that witch you are protecting brought out the worst of you. » Michael continued.

Robin was losing his patience. He put Maria gently to the ground. He approached Michael calmly and stood in front of him with his brown eyes full of rage. The next thing Michael knew was that his nose was bleeding and he was knocked down to the ground.

«I must correct you. Maria has brought out the best of me. » Robin said coldly taking Maria, who was still sleeping, in his arms and walking away smirking when he heard the mocking of the de Noirs, who happened to be the audience of his little show with Michael.

_~At the forest~_

The huge trees surrounding him made him feel calm and happy. He belonged at the forest. The fallen leaves didn't make a sound under his feet as he walked quietly through the trees.

He caught a movement at his right. He turned and saw a black scary beast with red eyes whose color could be the same as the fires of hell.

«Hello Wrolf. » he said gridding the once demon dog which now was a black rare lion. The beast bowed his head slowly greeting him back.

The lion showed him respect after he helped Maria save the valley. So when the animal approached him he didn't back down. The lion looked at Maria and then turned his eyes to his back. After a few times of repeating those moves Robin realized what the beast was trying to say.

He put Maria on Wrolf's back. The girl moved a little and Robin thought he woke her up but he sighed in relief when she didn't open her eyes.

Boy and the beast walked alongside between the trees. Robin's mind started drifting away again. He thought of the sleeping girl beside him. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever.

_What if she doesn't like me? I tried to capture her, my father locked her in the dungeons and I tried to kill her for God's sake! Why would she want to have anything to do with me after all these things? Ok I helped her in the end but that doesn't erase all the bad things. Even if I keep avoiding her, in one week I will meet her at my sister's wedding._

His train of thoughts suddenly stopped when he saw the black lion beside him stop. He turned and saw Maria trembling. Her face had gone pale and was a mask of horror and fear. Robin immediately reached her side. She was muttering something but he couldn't hear her so he leaned closer.

«No. No. No! Please help. Robin? Where are you? Please help me. » Maria cried still sleeping. He stood there not knowing what to do. He tried to wake her up but without success.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw tears' falling from Maria's closed eyes.

«Calm down, princess. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise. » he whispered at her taking her trembling hand inside his. At first nothing happened. But after a while Maria's trembling stopped. He felt his heartbeat calm down as the unnatural paleness on her face wore off to give its place to the light white color of her skin. A smile appeared on her pink lips making Robin smile too.

_That idiot…. She really got me worried. When will she learn to not make me worry about her? She will be the death of me someday….._

When they reached the Merryweather Manor he took Maria in his arms. Robin watched Wrolf disappearing in the shadows of the forest. Then he turned to the house.

When he reached the front door, which was unlocked, he slipped inside wanting to get in and out of the building unnoticed. Unfortunately his wish wasn't granted because when he stepped foot inside the manor he came face to face with Sir Benjamin.

The older man looked first at him and then Maria who was still sleeping. Robin gulped nervously. He knew the future husband of his sister was protective with Maria. He was over-protective, to be precise. And also he wasn't quite fond of Robin. Back when the de Noir and the Merryweather were enemies, the boy had caused trouble at Sir Benjamin many times.

«Loveday made you come here, right? » Benjamin asked taking Robin by surprise. The boy was ready for him to take Maria from him and force him to leave. He nodded slowly.

«That woman can make everyone do as she pleases if she wants. And it is already dark outside. If you want you could spent the night here. I wouldn't want to have the responsibility of you getting hurt. » Benjamin suggested. Now Robin was sure something was off. The older man was acting weird.

«Something is going on, right? You are worried about something. » he said.

Benjamin looked at him frozen for a while. When he finally came back to his senses he motioned him to leave Maria to the sofa and then to follow him. Robin walked inside the manor looking curiously around. They went inside a room which Robin guessed was Benjamin's office.

«I am worried about Maria. Loveday had probably told about Maria's nightmares. » the man said sitting in a brown chair behind a dark brown desk. Robin nodded.

«The main problem is not the nightmares. The thing I am worried about is that Maria doesn't want to talk to anyone about them. Not even to Miss Heliotrope or Loveday. She seems to be terrified by them but she won't let us help her. » Benjamin's face was full of worry.

«What do you want me to do about it? » Robin asked. Even if he knew he should tell him about what had happened earlier in the forest, Robin decided not to.

«I hate to admit that but you had formed a special connection with my niece. So I want you to try and help her. » Benjamin said looking at him almost begging for his help.

_I think I won't be able to avoid talking to Maria until the wedding….._ Robin sighed defeated.

«Ok I will see what I can do. Now if you excuse me I need to head back. Have a nice night. » he said before he would regret his choice and stormed out of the room. In seconds he was in the forest heading back home.

**Finally I was able to update. Sorry for the long wait! I want to thank a new friend of mine, nighteyes99, for her support. Thanks also to all the other people who are reading this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I walk up feeling my body as heavy as always. Looking outside the window, I realized the sun hadn't risen yet. I let out a long breath. Sitting up, I tried recalling the nightmare that has woke me up. Images of me lost in the forest came into my mind. Someone was following me. Then I was magically transferred at the ruins where the curse was broken. A woman appeared before me. I recognized her as the first Moon Princess. She looked a lot like Loveday.

«Be careful. Even if the curse is now broken, danger still exists. » she told me before she disappeared. I was left alone. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared. It came running toward me and I felt fear take over me. I shouted something. Then I woke up.

I shivered. Knowing I wouldn't fall back to sleep easily, I got up from my bed. After walking around my room I settled beside the window. I looked outside hoping I would see again the white unicorn. I sighed when I didn't see anything expect the dark forest. My gaze went up at the sky. The last two months I had spent hour at my uncle's library. Last week I had discovered an old book about constellations. By now I had memorized many of them and could identify them.

With stargazing my mind travelled. I thought about my uncle's wedding with Loveday. I was so happy about them. They deserved a happy end after all the things their love went through. I envied them. Having someone who loves you is truly amazing. It is weird. After my mother's death and before I came to Moonacre, I didn't think much about love. As a child, seeing my parents in love made me want to meet a prince like those of the fairytales. But after my mother died and my father started drinking, those thoughts just faded away.

Of course uncle and Loveday aren't actually like the couples in fairytales. They fight sometimes. I laughed quietly remembering my uncle mumbling he will never understand women. No, they weren't like the fairytale couples but their love for each other is true and strong.

I shoved those thoughts away. Why am I thinking about love in the middle of the night? This is a first. I turned my focus back to the midnight sky. The stars looked like diamond on the dark blue fabric called sky. The moon shined brightly, with its cold and beautiful light creating weird shadows of the trees. A night bird warbled somewhere far away and its melodic voice made me relax. Seconds later I had fallen asleep with my head resting on my arms. My last thought before I dove in the sea of dreams was a specific boy. I leave to you to find out his name.

**Just a little something I wanted to write. I know I haven't updated for long but I was busy with school, my preparation for a writing contest and my band's practices. I am truly sorry for keeping anyone who is reading this waiting. I will stop now because most probably no one is reading this. (That is what I do mostly so I understand) **


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was standing outside Maria's house debating on whether it was a good or bad idea what he had in mind. A part of him was telling him to just knock the door and ask for Maria. He had even gotten her uncle's permission to be around her. The other part of him was reminding him that for the last months he wanted nothing else but to avoid meeting Maria. After a while the first part of him just told the other to shut up which the other did with protest. So his fist was raised ready to knock on the wooden door when his ears caught a sound which didn't match with the sounds of the forest nor with the sounds of the house. Curiously he walked toward the source of the sound having forgotten why he was there in the first place.

The noise brought him near an open window. He looked inside being really careful to not be noticed. The first thing his eyes caught was a piano. He hadn't really taken a look inside the manor in his whole life so he didn't know there was a piano inside. Then his gaze fell to the player and his jaw dropped open and his brown eyes widened.

On the piano's sit sat Maria. Her fingers were moving fast touching the piano keys lightly but strong enough to make the notes echoed loudly in the room. But her advanced playing wasn't the reason for him to be shocked. The reason was the realization that the sound he could only describe as beautiful was her singing.

_Maria's P.O.V _

When I woke up this morning I had the need to play the piano. My uncle wasn't anymore annoyed at the sound of it now he had gotten back with Loveday and he had given me the permission to play whenever I wanted.

Touching the piano keys and slowly letting the music fill my ears made me relax. After a while unconsciously I started singing the melody of the song. When I realized what I was doing I froze for a moment. I haven't sung since my mother's death. When I was little, my mother and I always used to sing together. But after her death singing was only painful because it reminded me of her being gone. So why now it didn't feel like my heart was ready to break? I took a deep breath and the smell of the flowers and the forest outside hit me on the face. That was when I understood. The things I had gained here in Moonacre had lessened the pain my mother's death had brought me. I smiled to myself and continued playing now my voice sounding loud and clear.

I was so focused on the piano I ignored the small movement by the window which I had seen with the corner of my eye. I just carried on playing thinking it was a bird or something which passed by near the window.

Not long later my ears caught someone's clapping. My hands stopped moving and the note, which was ready to leave my mouth, never came out. Putting my hands on my lap slowly I turned to look at the window only to see Robin clapping the ends of his lips slightly curled up forming a small smile.

_Nobody's P.O.V_

"Well, well, look what to we have here. The little Princess knows how to sing." Robin said teasingly trying to hide his astonishment.

Maria's face went pale. Of all people, Robin had to be the one who heard her singing. Her face hit up turning from pale to bright red. She opened her mouth trying to find something to answer him back but no words came out. She closed her mouth and repeated the action only to give after a few failed attempts to come up with something to say. She turned to face the piano keys and put her elbows on the piano holding her face with her palms.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily after a while looking back at him.

"Oh so you don't want me here. Better get going then." he said and started to walk away.

"Wait. I just asked why you are here. I didn't' say you should leave." Maria said a little too loud standing up.

"So you want me to stay, Princess? I am flattered." Robin said still smiling teasingly. Him being like that was just a way to hide his true thoughts but Maria didn't know that.

"Stop making out whatever suits you from what I say. And you didn't answer. Why are you here? And why are you sneaking around hearing me singing without me knowing." She said angrily.

"I just happen to pass by and coincidently heard you playing. By curiosity I came to see who was playing and saw you." Robin answered deciding to hide the fact he had come to visit her in the first place.

Maria raised her eyebrows suspiciously. The whole incident was too coincidental. She decided to brush it off without making a comment on it having the feeling she wouldn't like his answer.

"You sing very well, I have to admit. I don't know a lot because I have only faint memories of my sister singing before she left the castle. But her voice compared to yours is just average. Who taught you to sing like that?" Robin mentally slapped himself realizing he had talked too much. He was trying to not speak his mind a lot but there he was telling her all his inner thoughts.

Maria's eyes clouded. Being reminded who taught her made her feel a little hurt. Memories of her mother still made her sad, even if it wasn't the same as before. She glanced away not looking at Robin.

"My mom taught me. She had the voice of an angel." She said and her voice came out as a whisper.

Robin was ready to ask why she used a past tense when the memory of the first time he had seen Maria hit him. At the cemetery she had left a rose to another grave near her father's. It must have been her mother's. He felt sorry for her but didn't say it. He knew from personal experience that saying words like 'I am sorry' or 'It will all be alright' didn't help at all. He knew that losing someone wasn't something which would be alright. He hadn't met his mother because she had dead giving birth to him. He could assume that if never meeting your mother is painful, losing her in a young age after being brought up by her was ten time the pain.

"You know the only person I thought as my mother was Loveday. She always took care of me and she was the one who actually brought me up. When she left I knew I should have hated her because of her betrayal. But I just couldn't stop feeling sad and empty without her around. That is one reason why I am thankful to you for breaking the curse. You gave me my sister back. Even though I can't do anything about your mother I want you to know I will be around if you want someone to talk you." The words left his mouth without him even realizing it. Now Maria was looking at him with wide eyes.

_Great, now she must think I am weird or something like that…._ he thought nervously.

"Thank you Robin. That was really sweet. I have to go because I have a lesson with Miss Heliotrope but if you want we can meet later. I think Loveday is coming to visit so you can come with her." Hearing her talking actually made his heart skip a bit. Not because it was her who had talked or anything romantic, like the things in the movies. No the thing that made his heart skip a bit was her sincerely thanking him. He wasn't really used to being thanked for anything.

"Then I will see you later, Princess. I wish you to have a nice lesson though I pity you for having to be inside such a sunny morning." With that he turned and headed toward the woods having completely forgotten that the reason for going to the manor in the first place was to talk to her about her nightmares. He just disappeared into the woods without looking back. If only he had he would have seen Maria still at the window watching him as he became one with the shadows of the forest.

**Did you like it? I wanted to bring up the topic about Maria's mother and just couldn't find a better way to do it. Hope it wasn't too sweet for you. Please review. Also I would like to thank all the people who were kind enough to review. Till next time!**


End file.
